How Lola Tutors Lindsey
by Omega Ultra
Summary: A big science test is coming up and Lindsey's super nervous. So who better to help her study than her friend Lola! [Collab with WolfyTheRuff]


**A/N from Omega Ultra Welp, as per the norm at this point, I didn't expect to be writing another lewd fic. But this idea came up in the TLH discord server and WolfyTheRuff and I started writing it. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry, they're at least 18 here.**

**A/N from WolfyTheRuff: The idea of the Lola/Lindsey pairing has intrigued me for quite some time now. I noticed that the fandom doesn't really talk about it much, let alone provide content of it. And because not only do I like trying new things but also the idea of a Future!AU, I wrote something involving both of the twins and Lindsey in said AU. Still, I prefer Lola/Lindsey over Lana/Lindsey. Rival ships are fun. And I also really like collaborating with other writers and a roleplay sparked my interest in the pairing once again. So I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for all this and I hope I get to work with them once again at some point. Wolfy, out.**

How Lola Tutors Lindsey

"Ugh! I just don't get it!" Lindsey held the book up in front of her face as she laid on Lola's bed. "All of this stuff is so annoying!"

"Come on Lindsey," Lola waved her off, before turning away from her own homework. "It's just a test on the female reproductive system! You're a female! Just think of yourself!"

Immediately, the redhead turned to her companion and stared into her eyes. "Lola, if it were that easy, do you think I would be panicking like this?!" She held her head and plopped back on the bed. "I'm so gonna fail," she began to shiver. "And then, if I fail, I won't get into my dream college, and then, I won't be able to get my dream job, and then I'm gonna end up on the street selling everything I've got for money!" She held herself, trying to cope with the idea.

Now, of course, this wasn't the first time Lola had seen Lindsey panic like this. In fact, ever since they became friends, stuff like this was rather common. Truth be told, it was one of the things she disliked, but she went along with it, because after all, that's what friends are for! Right?

The blonde girl rubbed her chin. "Hmm, well then Lindsey, maybe some other type of studying could help ya out."

"Like what?!" She turned and got on her knees on Lola's bed. "We've tried music, we've tried books, nothing seems to work!"

In reply, Lola stood up and stepped towards her friend. A few years ago, she would've attacked her for being on her knees on her bed, but ever since they both lost the National Ms. Prim and Perfect Pageant, they found themselves growing close and eventually becoming friends. And now, the blonde girl saw that her friend was in distress.

And she would do anything for a friend.

"There is one idea we haven't tried yet."

The redhead looked into Lola's eyes as tears began to well up. "What is it?"

"Real life scenarios."

Instantly, Lindsey's face went red in embarrassment. "W-what do you mean?"

Of course, she knew exactly what Lola meant.

And so the blonde girl stepped over and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "Simple, you're gonna identify everything on a living model!" And with that, she threw her shirt and unclipped her bra. "Starting with these!" she motioned to her breasts. "Scientific names only."

Lindsey's face went completely red at this point. "A-are you sure?"

Lola nodded. "You're my best friend, and I want you to pass this test!" she placed her hands on her shoulders. "So I'm gonna do whatever it takes!" she stepped back and motioned once more. "Now, what are these called?"

"B-breasts," The redhead stammered.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I told you that. What are they called in science, and what is their function?"

"Uhh…" She looked away for a moment.

"Hint, what is the group humans are a part of?" Lola held her arms out, allowing her breasts to be fully exposed to her friend.

She paused. "Homo-Sapiens?"

"Higher."

Lindsey's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh! Mammary glands!"

Lola smiled. "Yep! And what're they for?"

She paused again, the specific use escaping her for a moment.

"I've seen your search history, I know you like watching those videos Lincoln likes!" She pointed at her friend. "And I know exactly what happens in them! Hint: It involves babies."

"Babies… sucking on them…" Her mind jumped through the possibilities for a moment. "Babies like milk…" she snapped her fingers. "Do they make milk to feed babies?"

"Bingo!" Lola gave her friend a playful punch. "See, you know this stuff!"

Lindsey looked away, uncertainty filling her expression.

"_Looks like this wasn't enough,"_ Lola's gaze softened and she took a deep breath. "Ok then, looks like we're gonna have to go over all of the material then." With that, she moved her hands to her skirt.

"W-wait," the red head held her hand out. "Y-you don't have to do this for me!"

The blonde paused, smiled and leaned forward. "Lindsey, I want you to pass. And if I have to do this to make sure you feel confident tomorrow, I will." With that, she unbuckled her skirt and pulled down her panties and stockings, leaving her standing nude in front of her friend. "Now, next up on the list. We've got the top portion done, now for the bottom. First, what's the major difference in placement between the male and female reproductive system?"

"Uhh… boys have everything flopping outside, while girls have almost everything inside?" Lindsey scratched her head.

"Yep," She clapped her hands together. "See, that was easy." She then crawled on the bed and lied on her back, before sitting up spreading her legs, exposing her opening. "Now lets run down the list. First, what's this?" she pointed at a small nub at the top of her slit that was covered by a small flap of pink skin.

Lindsey leaned in closer. "Well, it's your clit."

"Scientific names and functions, Lindsey." Lola waved a finger at her with her free hand.

"R-right," She gulped. "It's the clitoris. Its function is currently believed to just be for female pleasure."

"There ya go," Lola's voice filled with pride. "Now continue. Feel free to touch it if you think it'll help ya remember. I want you to label each and every part and tell me their functions."

The redhead gave a nod. "All right, Lola," she gulped again, before getting on her knees in front of Lola. Then, she started off by placing a finger on her clit once more. "Ok, clitoris," then she touched the top skin once more, sending a shudder through Lola's body. "This is the clitoral hood, meant to protect it."

"Good, keep going." Lola bit her lip, doing her best to remain calm as her companion studied.

With that, she slid her finger down the opening, sending another shiver through Lola's body as she felt the folds, before using another finger to open it. "This is the Vulval Vestibule, which connects the outside to the inside." Then, she pulled away, first rounding the inner flaps of skin. "Labia Minora," before using both hands to rub the sides. "And this is the labia Majora. Both serve to protect the inner vagina from damage and infection… they are also able to be stimulated by touching, leading to increased pleasure."

"C-correct!" Lola bit her tongue, doing her best to keep a straight face… though she couldn't help but think, _"Please, keep going, more, more!"_

Lindsey took a breath. "Ok, next it's time for the internal parts."

The blonde smirked. "When it's time to make babies, this'll come in handy."

The redhead stifled a laugh, but couldn't help but smile. Of course, what she was doing was unorthodox, but helpful. Maybe when it's time for the test on the male reproductive system, she could ask Lincoln for help too.

With that, she pushed forward, passed the vestibule and poked a finger into the middle hole. "Top hole is the urethra… for you know, doing your business. Which means this hole is the vaginal opening, right?"

Lola nodded. "Yep, no need for an explanation, it speaks for itself."

She nodded in reply.

"What's next though?" the blond held her bed tightly, doing her best to remain calm while Lindsey played with her goods.

The red haired girl scratched her head in reply. "It's a long tube, right?"

"Yeah, but what is it called, and what are its walls called?"

"Err, the birth canal?" She tilted her head, the answer eluding her for some odd reason.

"Only when giving birth." Lola corrected.

Lindsey's eyes went wide, prompting her to facepalm at the realization. "Right, vaginal canal. Part of the vagina."

"There ya go," Lola chuckled. "At the rate you're going, I'm not even sure you really needed help, not that I'm complain- _ohh!"_ Lola tried to reply, only for Lindsey to stick her hand deeper into her opening. "Ohh… plus, we have years of rivalry and hatred to make up for too, right?"

"Y-yeah," Lindsey's face got even redder as she wagged her finger in her companion's snatch. "I… I don't remember what the walls are called."

Lola grimaced. She was doing so good and now she forgot! Though, much like the quick thinker she is, Lola snapped her fingers and pushed her bottom forward. "Well, maybe tasting it could help."

"A-are you sure?" Lindsey stammered, before looking away and rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, I know you usually do this for me while I study or do my homework… and while it does help, I really haven't paid much attention to how you do it…"

Yet, her girlfriend waved her off. "Nah, come on, it'll be fine!" she chuckled. "I have a feeling the answer is right on _the tip of your tongue_!"

With that, she took a breath and nodded. "A-all right Lola," she leaned closer to the opening. "But don't laugh if I get it wrong."

The blond chuckled. "No promises. We may not be rivals anymore, but nothing says we can't go back!"

With that, the redhead dived in, sticking her tongue in as deeply as it would go, before moving it around, tasting Lola's insides while the girl held Lindsey's head. "Oh! Right there! Do-don't rush though! Oh! That's how you make mistakes, and the oral part of the rest is one you especially don't wanna fail!"

And so Lindsey continued, swirling her tongue in Lola's opening before her eyes went wide, prompting her to shove a finger in and pull her tongue out. "Rugae! That's what the walls are called!"

Lola breathed deeply, giving a sly smile as she did so "Yep, there ya go!" she leaned forward, slightly longing for more, before continuing. "So, do you think you got all the material yet?

Lindsey looked up from Lola's opening, her chin shiny with drool and the blond girl's juices. "I don't know. I think I've got it down pretty good now, but… would you mind letting me get one last refresher, just in case?"

"Not at all," Lola smiled once more, "Be my guest, dearie."

"All right, sexual intercourse…" Lindsey gulped.

In reply, Lola pushed Lindsey away and stood up. Though she longed to keep Lindsey inside her for longer, education was more important. And so she went over and pulled out a peculiar object. It was made of soft silicon, with both ends having a rather phallic shape.

"A… a double-ended dildo?" Lindsey stammered.

Lola didn't answer, choosing instead to shove her friend onto the bed and reach for her panties. "Looks like you've gotten wet while studying," she gave a sly smile, while feeling her drenched crotch.

"I- I guess." she answered, her face taking on a red hue once more.

"Well then, that's perfect!" She pushed aside the underwear and lined up the rod with Lindsey's opening, before climbing on top of her and lining herself up with the other end.

At this point the duo were both on the bed, with Lola nude on top of the clothed Lindsey. Though, neither minded. "Now explain the process."

"All… all right," She gulped. "For reproduction, a male and female will engage in coitus. This process begins with the insertion of the penis into the vagina."

And on cue, Lola pushed herself down, causing the dildo to push into them both. Lola let out a low growl from the back of her throat while Lindsey whimpered in pain.

"So, how's that feel for a demonstration?" The blonde smiled, already enjoying the feeling.

"I… I know we've done oral, but that's not the same as this, right? This is actual sex…" The redhead's voice trailed off.

In response, Lola smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah… we're finally having sex," she placed a soft kiss on her partner's cheek. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"S-so have I," Lindsey smiled. "But isn't there usually blood? I'm not bleeding…"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Come on Lindsey, the teacher told ya this! While a girl's first time is uncomfortable usually, that doesn't always happen the first time you shove something in her," she lowered her hand to the spot where they were becoming one. "But, it can it you're not careful though."

"Right." the redhead took a breath.

"So what happens next?"

"I think my internet search history helps here…" Lindsey gulped, before she rocked her pelvis back and forth. "So next you and him move back and forth, doing your best to stimulate each other…"

Now, Lindsey didn't have as much experience as Lola did, though she tried her best to please her partner. And so, Lola smiled and rubbed her cheek. "You're doing fine, but let me show you how it's done." With that, Lola pushed herself up a bit, allowing her to hover over Lindsey for moment. Then, without warning she dropped down, forcing the rod to push deep into them.

"Oh!" they moaned in unison as shivers radiated through their bodies. Waves of pleasure following soon after.

"Got the idea?" Lola moaned.

In the next moment, Lindsey frothed Lola onto her back and dropped down as well, sending another wave of pleasure throughout their bodies. "After the male penetrates the female, they keep going, until they reach orgasm, ahh!"

"You've got it!" Lola cheered as she did her best to keep up, though from the looks of it, Lindsey had finally caught her wind.

"Ahh!" She pushed back and forth, doing her best to move as far as she could with their shared rod, before returning it to her core, careful as to make sure it didn't leave her. "I, I think next is orgasm!"

"Yes! What happens- _ah!_\- at orgasm?!"

Lindsey smiled and continued. "At orgasm, the girl will ejaculate fluid while the boy releases sperm into the girl! And if she is ovulating, the sperm while fertilize the egg and result in pregnancy!" With that, they came closer once more, the heat and energy that had filled their interaction reaching its climax as they finally came.

"Ahh!" they went in unison, before Lindsey fell on top of Lola, before rolling off, allowing the rod to pull out of her.

With that, they laid next to each other, panting in exhaustion. "So, what do you think, Lola?"

"Heh, heh..." Lola panted in reply. "I think you're ready."

"Who knew tutoring could be so exhausting?"

The blonde girl chuckled. "All that means is that you were working hard," she wrapped her arms around her partner and lover. "You've got this in the bag!"

"All thanks to you, Lola," the redhead smiled and replied by slowly returning her hand to Lola's bare crotch. "Maybe tomorrow, we can have one more refresher before the test, just to be safe."

Lola smiled at the thought. "Sure, I think I'd enjoy that."

With that, Lindsey gave Lola a peck on the cheek, with Lola replying the same.

"Thanks Lola."

"No problem, Lindsey… I love you."

"I love you too."

_The End_

ΩU: 23-5 14-5-5-4 13-15-18-5 12-15-12-9-14-4-19-5-25 19-8-9-16-16-9-14-7.

Wolfy: 9-6 25-15-21 18-5 18-5-1-4-9-14-7 20-8-9-19 25-15-21-18 13-15-20-8-5-18 23-1-19 1 8-1-13-19-20-5-18 1-14-4 25-15-21-18 6-1-20-8-5-18 19-13-5-12-12-5-4 15-6 5-12-4-5-18-2-5-18-18-9-5-19!

**A/N from ΩU I hope you guys enjoyed! I really had fun writing this fic with Wolfy! Heh, maybe I'll do this again sometimes. Anyways, normal posting returns next week! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
